


A Name in a Crowd

by Violsva



Series: Spiderweb [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Moriarty, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Watson hears something it would have been better for him not to follow up on.





	A Name in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #3](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1640058.html). Direct prequel to [Saturday's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11370924).

With Holmes out of town, our rooms had begun to seem very empty. The pub was certainly a corrective for that, full of life and conversations. I politely tried not to listen to the two men whispering behind me, until I heard the name _Moriarty_ and froze.

Holmes had been secretive about his current project, but he had had to give some explanation why he was going all the way to Ireland, and I had wormed the basics out of him. Now, if there was any chance that this was the same Moriarty—

They stood and left. I followed them.


End file.
